


Professor Layton:Black Blizzard

by Sonicsteamer



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Crossover, Other, dont wanna tag Bill Hawks but here we are i guess, its inazuma but in the Pl word, theres a surprise flora in here somewhere, why isnt there a ship for emiliana/kat/noah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonicsteamer/pseuds/Sonicsteamer
Summary: An Inazuma eleven /professor Layton crossover, where its really just professor Layton but football. The timelines have been changed, and miracle mask, last specter, unwound future and Pandora's box never happened. This follows different people as the story progresses.Its easier to understand if read
Relationships: Brenda Triton/Clark Triton, Claire/Hershel Layton, Ernest Greeves/Katrielle Layton, Katrielle Layton/Emiliana Perfetti, Lucy Baker/Alfendi Layton, Randall Ascot/Angela Ledore/Henry Ledore, katrielle layton/Emiliana Perfetti/Noah Montol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Katrielle can hear a faint sound...a strange, muffled noise. What's going on? what happened? She cannot seem to focus on anything- and she can’t move her body. Everything’s really fuzzy, it’s rather hard to concentrate. There’s that- sound again- constant...a voice? maybe? Someone...talking-? Where...Where was she? why was it so cold? '-rielle!' that voice again? what was it saying? "KATRIELLE!" Kat's senses come back to her like a shock of electricity. The match- what happened? she's on the ground- did she get hit? Yes, she did. she had been struck down, just like the rest of the team- everyone had been downed. Katrielle manages to raise her head just enough to look at her fallen comrades around her, as her head fell back. All of them, scattered around the field like broken glass, most unmoving, but alive- she knew. A wave of pain washed over her, and a flash of darkness clouded her vision for a moment. She was injured, badly so- her head throbbed and her entire body hurt. They had been hit with a really powerful move, that none of them had expected. How could they? they didn’t even have time to prepare for the slaughter. Katrielle realized that Emiliana was the one calling her name- was she still standing? what condition was she in? She distantly realized there was another sound- another reason she was so cold- it was raining. she could feel the raindrops on her battered body. How could they have lost so badly, that even the heavens themselves wept? Katrielle!" Emiliana called out again, desperately from where she was on the ground, on her knees in the goal, gloves torn and glasses shattered, bruises all over her body, shivering as the rain pattered down onto her weak frame. "Get up! please- you need to get up!" Katrielle wanted to. She tried to but her body wouldn’t stir, she couldn’t make it move, it wouldn’t listen to her. Another wave of pain washed over her, and that flash of darkness came again- staying longer this time. Come on. Please, get up... A loud sneer met her ears. “Is this truly all the power you have? Especially you, Layton, I'm surprised. You've let your family down-" a taunting, familiar voice pierced the darkness, a cruel laugh bubbling from them. " I s'pose we'll jus' be on' our ways now. No time to mop up this mess." Another voice, also very familiar, chuckles, as the sound of someone dusting their hands off fills the air. "Ee...K-kat...g-get up…p-please-" the desperate plea of her teammates filled her fuzzy mind. She couldn’t do anything. She wanted to-please let her help- let her protect them... "shut up, Lucy!" the first voice SNARLS out loudly, filled to the brim with nothing but hate, and Katrielle distinctly hears the sound of the ball impacting something...or someone- before her body finally gives up, and everything fades with her consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certainly a way to begin a story, but that just my writing style P:


	2. Something Old

“C’mon Hersh!” an excited voice captures the attention of a man in a very tall top hat who makes a questioning sound at the outburst, and he turns to his associate, a very fluffy ginger. “You hav’ta celebrate! We got through!”  
Professor Hershel Layton, well known in his archeology- and for his prowess on the field, was currently celebrating the win of the Football League’s semi-finals, actually putting them in line to go head to head with the best team in London.  
“I know we won, this time Randall- he says, turning to the aforementioned, folding his arms rather seriously. “we still have one more team to go before we can truly say we’ve won anything.”  
“Awh, lighten up, Cap’n!” Randall grins, coming over and clapping the other man on his shoulder, making him sputter in surprise. “Pleaaaseee?”  
Hershel sighed, shaking his head gently. It was quite hard to argue with Randall when he was in such high spirits.  
“Oh- please, Hershel! Let’s celebrate- after all your tactics did give us the win- “Hershel turns to see the love of his life, Claire foley, skipping over to the duo with a wide grin as she leaps into Hershel’s arms, making him gasp gently, hugging back immediately with a rather shy grin  
“Lovebirds!” came the chortle from Randall, eliciting a fond eye-roll from Hershel  
“you’re one to talk Randy!” A gentle giggle follows behind them as Angela appears, blonde curls bouncing as she strides over to the little group, arms behind her back as she grins at them all, only momentarily before Randall immediately tugs her over to hold to her, nuzzling her cheek gently, which has Angela laughing gently and turning to reciprocate with a kiss on his cheek.  
“Alright, I suppose we could take this win- “Hershel chuckles gently, hand finding the brim of his hat to set it properly, his arm still holding to Claire. “Did you have a particular area in mind, Randall?”  
~~  
The place Randall had in mind turned out to be a quite big restaurant - not formal, but still well known about the area with pleasant blues and reds filling it. Randall leads the group to a rather large area, before turning to them, grinning and cascading his arms out to quite a large table “It’s my treat tonight! The others will be joining us at some point as well I believe so we can all enjoy this.”  
While Angela gasps, immediately chatting gently to Claire about the area and what they should eat, Henry simply listens in slightly, Hershel seems to remember something, and is ah, apologizing to them before calling Randall to a little nearby corner.  
“Randall- “Hershel says as he pulls him aside, seriously looking the ginger in his eyes. “Did you invite all the others?”  
Randall gives a wide grin, putting his fists on his hips “Of course! What do you take me for, Hersh?”  
Hershel stares at him for a moment, before Randall’s grin falters. “I- er…” he scratches at his cheek slightly. “I may have forgotten to invite Bill. I kind of forgot he existed as a part of the team, y’know?”  
“Oh. Well Claire will not be happy to hear that.” Hershel shakes his head, Randall trying to figure out how the top hat stays on said head, before realizing with a small shock that Hershel doesn’t seem all too broken up over it. Was this- Was Hershel Layton showing animosity towards someone?  
Randall pauses for a moment, shifting from foot to foot. “Er, Hersh- is anything the matter?”  
“No, Randall- everything is quite fine.” Hershel gives him a small smile. Randall knew that Hershel didn’t particularly like Bill Hawks, he felt probably mostly for the fact that he didn’t approve of how he treated Claire when they were working. However, he hadn’t expected Hershel to be this…petty.  
With that assurance, Hershel returns back to the rest of the group that’s there, going to take a seat, Randall having no choice but to scurry after him as well as they wait for the rest of their group.


	3. All’s fair in Love and Football (part 1)

The day for the finals arrived too quickly for anyone’s liking, with the group huddled in the bus that Randall managed to procure, Hershel currently driving, glancing in the rearview mirror to check on his teammates and colleagues. They were separated into small groups, sitting in threes. Randall and Henry, with Angela sitting between them, holding hands with the two men, looking quite relaxed. Claire was sitting with Clark and Brenda, surprisingly- they were chatting- seems things were going well. His colleague- Professor Desmond Sycamore, was sitting with Dmitri, Dalston and Anton, and Paul was with Bill in the back. Paul didn’t seem very happy to be honest. Hershel’s eyes flicker quickly back to the road.   
Everyone seems quite relaxed, he’s relieved for that actually, that even with the important event happening today, everyone seems ready in their own way. The bus pulls into the meagre park nearby that allows them to disembark and hurry to their Side-line, which in comparison to the rest of the stadium seemed quite shoddy, but, not that any of them minded, the excitement bubbling over and throughout everyone as spirits are high.   
Hershel turns to face his team.  
“Alright everyone! This is it! The moment we’ve trained for- I do not think we expected to get this far- but though our training, and our teamwork and friendship, we have managed to. Do not despair if we do not win, for we have seen so many other powerful teams out there and have gotten to experience quite a lot. All that matters is, football is our game and the goal is to have fun!” Hershel claps his hands together- and the group gives a rallying cheer, before they hurry out into their positions on the field, Claire, wearing her striker’s uniform, in the front of the other two forwards, namely, Randall and Paul, while Hershel himself, who was squinting at the other team, as well as Desmond, Angela and Anton sit as midfielders. Angela kicks at the dirt with her boots, as she casts a glance behind her to meet Brenda, who immediately grins at her supportively, Clark near his wife as he readies up, Dimitri and Dalston on the other side, the latter jeering at the other team, while Desmond’s glasses glint in the sunlight. She also casts her glance back once more to their last line of defence, Henry, currently wringing out his wrist, before getting into a stance, blue eyes piercing.  
They stand ready now, staring at the other team, Claire currently having the ball, looking at her opponent, a tall, brawny male, with wild blue hair, bearing the uniform of the striker, staring her down. She merely reaches up and fixes her glasses. She didn’t come this far to get pushed around. She remembers the plan.  
A 2-2 eagle attack. It would be a little risky, bringing Hershel in early and allowing them to see his moves, seeing as Hershel has been their secret weapon for the last two games, So Angela will be the legs of their ‘eagle’. Paul and Randall are already in position- and so is Angela. It’s time to start-!  
The whistle blows, and she’s set off, sending the ball skidding back to Randall, who is to the left of her, and he easily controls it, pulling back as their eagle begins to turn. Something interesting to note is, while Angela’s moves weren’t as physically powerful as some others on the team, hers also weren’t as physically taxing.  
“Angela! Take it! Go!!” Randall cheers as he sends the ball as a curl shot to Angela- but they both fail to see the rather fast person run right past them, stealing the ball mid-way, leading back towards the others now. They’re rather quickly charged after by Desmond, who skid-kicks the ball away- to Hershel- as he immediately heads forward- passing to Angela again, as the other team filters over to their half now, making her have to bob and weave. She’s confronted by the strikers, who surround her from the front and the sides, and going back now is not something she wants to do, running straight towards the one facing her, who is a little offput by her charge. She goes faster and faster, kicking the ball just a little to the left of her before she seems to blur with a whisper of ‘Double-Time!’ - into two people, the version of her on the left sending the ball SOARING over the striker’s head, to the version that’s now ahead, who catches it on her chest- the image that was behind disappearing, now allowing Angela-the real Angela, to move forward with the ball, Claire and Randall already further up, trying to get clear to let her pass to them to move up. She kicks the ball to the person nearest to her- which is Paul- even though he’s not in the clear- though the reason is apparent once the earth seems to break under her, sending her flying back- before it closes as if nothing ever happened…   
Paul is now left trying to play keep-away from four people, dodging and weaving as if his life depended on it. One of the other team tries to slide-tackle the ball away from him, but he manages to jump over them, hitting the ball into the air- to which Randall sees his chance   
“HERE!” he calls- and Paul, who manages to correct in time, volleys the ball, miscalculating on the power, sending Randall darting to try and get it, an opposing player showing great tenacity as they rush towards it as well- Randall gets there first- and misses, the other player corralling the ball away, and Randall himself goes sprawling forward, skidding on his stomach for a bit and hissing as he scrambles to get up- But Claire’s being marked, and can’t get close to the ball, Angela doesn’t seem to be able to match the opponent, that’s dodged right around her- Paul pelting after them, as Hershel moves forward to assist as well, Anton falling back, Henry preparing for the problems he sees happening. Hershel moves forward to charge and take the ball now, seeing as Paul is close enough to take it if he is unable. The opponent approaches, and Hershel dodges to the right, stealing the ball right from them- Only to YELP and duck as a rather large boomerang appears- just barely going over his hat as he falls back- the creator of the object taking the ball from Hershel as he’s momentarily stunned. The four defenders stay ready at the back, now that the other team has broken through their front lines- and broken their mid-ranks as well. The same striker rushes forward- but seems to have forgotten about Anton, who stretches out his arms- as fire wings appear, stretching from his arm to his body as he LAUNCHES into the air, folding his arms, and wings around him, before he tilts back and outstretches his arms- letting out something that’s just short of a war cry and a call of ‘VAMPYRE!’- the flames growing as he SWOOPS down before the striker can react, stealing the ball away, sliding across the ground with it, immediately darting forward with it. Dalston whoops as he sees the blond man rushing away with the ball- and Claire’s managed to break away from the other team, coming to take the ball-  
“Claire- Anton-! Watch out-!” Hershel yells out- and both Anton and Claire look up- too late, as a large, ethereal rocket shoots past- and its, well, rider, kicks the ball away- Anton going absolutely rigid- as Claire rolls out the way- and that person laughs, dodging past Clark, tackling Brenda down, Dimitri trying to rush towards them, trying to activate an ability- but it seems to fail. Dalston is staying behind, close to the goal, gritting his teeth before hissing ‘rock-steady!’  
The ground rumbles as a large boulder raises from the ground- and he stands on top of it. However, the striker on the other team merely smirks, pulling off their rocket move again- which SLAMS into Dalston’s rock, and things are at a stalemate for a moment, before they break through, Dalston grunting as he falls and hits the ground.  
The striker is now facing Henry, who is readying himself. They hum and call out ‘Hailstorm.’ Immediately, the sky darkens and they kick the ball into the air, where ice and snow begin to swirl around the ball, and they jump up, SLAMMING down the ball with the bottom of their shoe, as it goes careening towards Henry.   
Henry takes a deep breath, blue eyes beginning to glow gently as he says ‘hidden reserve’, and he casts his hand out in-front of him, drawing a line in the air, which opens up into nothing but white, and the ball- with all its ice and snow, disappears into that… area. There’s absolutely nothing for a moment, before Henry holds his hand up, and that white area spits the ball back out, counting as him catching it. The striker looks utterly shocked. Henry just throws it to Clark, who sets on passing it up, to Dimitri, then to Desmond, then trying to send to Paul- just as the whistle blows for half time, and everyone stops, the ball being kicked aside as the respective teams head to their areas to relax.  
Hershel himself feels strangely exhausted, and people just plop down once they reach their side-lines.  
“That was rather brutal…” Anton hisses weakly, rubbing his leg, Desmond agreeing, Angela giving a weak groan in response- and there are overall mutters of unhappiness. Hershel understands all too well.  
“Rest up, everyone. We’ve done well so far- well done all of you- and well done, Henry on that save.” Henry says a quiet thank you, and Hershel takes a deep breath. “alright. We’ve held out for the first half; we’ve seen their striker’s moves… and we’ve seen the way they play- aggressively. Now it is just for us to plan.” Everyone nods, turning to Hershel, to wait for their captain’s plans, though… Bill, just sits nearby, folding his arms as he barely pays attention.


	4. All's fair in love and football (part 2)

Way too soon for tired players, they are called back onto the field, Hershel swapping with Angela on the field, as well as Desmond swapping with Paul, Claire turning back to Hershel, smiling gently at the top-hat wearing gentleman, Hershel giving a determined smile as well, before he turns to Randall, who nods at him eyes quite focused, demeanor sterns. The entire team is ready to take the win, Hershel can feel it.  
The whistle starts the kickoff again, on their side, Claire kicking the ball behind her- passing to Hershel, who passes to Randall- they’re trying to lure the strikers onto their side of the field… and it works. The strikers- and two of the mid-fielders on the other side come towards them. They’re trying their own trap. Well it will not work since Desmond and Hershel are there.  
“Hershel- we’re ready!!” Claire calls to him as she falls back, while the two men push ahead. They aren’t the concern for the opponents as they don’t have the ball. The other team is desperate, Hershel can see that- the strikers, and those two mid fielders are coming right towards them, trying to take the ball from them. A fatal mistake. From behind them, Clark has swapped out temporarily with Randall, running up next to Claire, and with a cry of ‘CRYSTALLIZATION’, Claire stomps on the ball so it bounces up into the air, as both Claire and Clark raise their feet this time, standing diagonally parallel to each other, before STOMPING on the ground. The strikers try to run away, but the wall of crystal rises up around them- and on the ground- trapping them- and with those out the way, Clark KICKS the ball to Hershel with a cry of ‘Go it!’  
Hershel catches the ball on his chest, transferring it to his feet, before The ground begins to shift and dirt rises as he gathers the power necessary for the long shot they’ll be trying, hitting the ball to Desmond, who has a light shimmering about him, and as Desmond pulls his leg back, an Ankylosaurus’ tail seems to form in the light behind him as he calls out ‘PREHISTORIC’, before he swings his leg- and the tail, and his leg strikes the ball with a mighty hit, sending it straight up into the air, spinning quite a bit, before Hershel comes running up, Desmond hefting him into the air, where the air crackles with energy and power, and that same light- but this time, a Tyrannosaurs Rex’s upper body appears, Hershel tilting his head back, before swinging his head forward, as he lets out a cry of ‘POWER!’   
The form of the Tyrannosaurs ROARS as Hershel’s head connects with the ball, sending it hurtling down towards the goal, where the goalkeeper puts their hand out, a large wall appearing as they try to block the shot- the ball colliding- and shattering their wall with true ease, before they’re thrown aside, as the ball SLAMS into the net-   
And the whistle blows, signaling their goal. Cheers erupt from the crowd watching, as Hershel’s team comes to rush to congratulate him on their goal- before he reminds them, there’s still time in the match, so do their best, even though he’s smiling as well, Randall clapping him on the back as the others crowd around Desmond as well. Soon however, the excitement soon dies down as the players reset, and the opponents have the ball.  
With the goal they’ve achieved, everyone’s quite pumped up. Hershel has swapped with Claire, who is in the middle now, Randall and Desmond up front. They’re ready to play, when-  
An atrocious noise suddenly sounds out as the entire arena shakes- all the players stumbling and wobbling- before Dimitri lets out a shout-   
“THE ROOF IS FALLING!” and indeed it was, the rafters that held up the roof having broken off and currently were plummeting towards Hershel and his team- Randall yelling a ‘RUN!’ as everyone broke off, running away from their areas on the field- except for Claire…who was in the dead center of the field.  
“CLAIRE!” Hershel rushes towards her, trying to get her out the way- he can see her in his view, he can almost reach out to grab her- to get her out the way-  
“HERSHEL! CLAIRE!” Randall practically SCREAMS as he stops dead where he is unable to do anything as he watches the steel rafters fall onto the two with a tremendous noise. There’s a cry of pain- and a scream- before it all goes completely silent. The crowd doesn’t seem to- they don’t seem to be able to process what just happened…  
The entire field is shocked, Randall feels himself pale- Angela’s already curled into Henry, hiding her face...Brenda is clutching to Clark’s arm…  
Desmond, who is absolutely shaking, Anton, Dimitri and Dalston immediately rush over to see if they can move the beams- the other team rushing over to help even people from the crowds pouring in even after the proper authorities were called. With all the assistance, an excruciating hour later, Randall and Clark are lifting the beam that fell across Claire and Hershel. Both of them are unmoving, fingers barely touching. They are immediately rushed into ambulances. The roof was checked- and it looks like it was sabotaged. Everyone is in absolute shock, before the captain of the other team drags Bill out of the locker room where he was hiding.  
“Where the hell were you, Bill!?” Dimitri hisses at him, and Bill doesn’t say a thing, glaring.  
The captain of the other team kicks him forward, making the deplorable man fall flat on his face. “‘Ere’s the reason your mates are like that. “  
Randall whirls to look at Bill- then at the other person. “What …do you mean?”  
“ ‘E said he was gonna sabotage the match so we’d win. Never expected ‘E’d do something like this.”  
Immediately Randall’s eyes are filled with rage.  
“DID YOU, HAWKS!?”  
Dimitri is coming up near Bill as well, fists clenched-  
“Well?”  
Bill looks around, before he bolts out of the stadium- Dimitri missing him as he swipes and tries to grab him.  
Randall gives chase immediately- but Clark holds him back.  
“No point…He’ll be caught by the police and arrested for murder.”  
Randall’s blood runs cold. “You…you really think…they’re...?”  
“…that was…a…a lot, Randall…I- I don’t think…” Clark clears his throat as tears start to form in his eyes.  
Randall already feels tears streaking down his face- and he turns- running to his loves, Angela sobbing in Henry’s arms- who opens his arms again to hold the sobbing ginger close. Henry’s own blue eyes are brimming with tears as well… No one deserved that… no one…  
Dimitri looks at the now clear area, where Hershel and Claire were, before casting a glance around the now empty stadium.  
He’d get Bill back for this… make him pay.  
…  
But for the moment, everyone needed to get out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, Dont own professor layton or Inazuma of course


End file.
